Tu sortiras de là,avec moi
by GlorelSan
Summary: Eren arrive dans son nouveau lycée en avance. il va alors regarder un peu autour de lui et voir plusieurs affiche, une affiche pour un cours de dessins va retenir son attention,alors qu'il va suivre ce cours,il va rester enfermer dans ce lycée seul avec son prof et découvrir le sombre secret du lycée... Yaoi,Ereri ne vous fiez pas au résumer. Bêta trouvée a partir du chapitre 6!
1. Chapter 1

Note (chiante) de l'auteure : Voila, ma toute première fic, yaoi en plus, soyez sympas je n'ai jamais écrit avant. Bonne lecture mes p'tit titans en sucre.

Eren avais une sorte de phobie…du retard. Ont lui demandais d'arriver quelque part a 14h30, lui arrivais a 13h40. C'étais assez embêtant sachant qu'en arrivant dans son nouveaux lycée il allait traîner presque 1h sans rien faire. Il analysa donc l'endroit ou il se trouvait.

Il vit une affiche pour un club de… couture ?! il rit en voyant le dessins dessus, un personnage d'animes entrain de coudre avec un air blasé, plus jamais il ne verrait ce personnage de la même manière dés a présent, un club de cuisine avec un David Tennant en tablier a fleurs. Il allait adorer ce lycée ! Il regardat une autre affiche accrocher a des casiers pour les lycéens « COURS DE DESSINS VENEZ NOMBREUX ECRIVEZ VOTRE NOM CI-DESSOUS ET VENEZ EN 125 ».

Il nota son nom il était le seul inscrit visiblement. Il vit une fille marcher avec son sac sur une épaules il alla la voir « Hé... Excuse-moi... Où est la salle du directeur ? » Elle se retourna elle avait des taches de rousseurs, des cheveux brun très foncés attaché en une tresse.

« Ah t'es nouveaux ? Je suis Ymir, je vais t'y amener.

« M…Merci Ymir, je suis Eren. »

Elle le fit marcher le long d'un long couloir blanc, je me serais cru dans un asile si il n'y avais pas de porte verte avec des fenêtres pour voir l'intérieur des salles. Elle s'arrêta « Voila ! on y est, tu veux que je t'attende pour te montrer ta salle ?

Je veux bien ! »

Le directeur étais un homme grand, blond. Eren avais déjà une certaine méfiance envers lui du a son visage impassible. « Je suis M. Smith, mais tu peux m'appeler Erwin ! » il sourit, Eren fut soulager de savoir que son directeur pouvait être un minimum supportable.

« Je suis Eren, Ymir m'a accompagner dans votre bureau, je suis arrivé en avance au lycée. Je suis venu chercher mon emploie du temps et validé mon inscription. »

Erwin lui donna son emploi du temps et lui affirma que son dossier d'inscription était complet. Il sortit du bureau et vit Ymir jouée avec une console… Elle jouait a Pokémon. Eren sans réfléchir se jeta sur elle et lui arracha pour jouer en rigolant. « R-Rend la moi ! Je veux terminer mon combat ! Aller steeeeuuuuplllllé ! »

Il lui rendit, il n'étais pas sur de pouvoir s'arrêter de rigoler. Ça faisait maintenant longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ris de cette manière. Elle finit son combat avec Eren qui se foutais toujours de sa gueule a coter. « Fait voir ton emploie du temps. » Elle le regarda 5 secondes. « PUTAIN EREN ONT EST DANS LA MEME CLASSE !

Ah ouais ?! Ont a quel cour alors ? » A peine il étais arriver dans le lycée qu'il s'étais déjà fait une amie, contrairement a son ancien lycée, enfin c' étais une histoire qu'il n'aimais pas raconter. Peut être la raconterais elle a Ymir. « Bah la ont a une heure de math normalement. » attendez, « normalement » « Tu n'y étais pas ? tu sèche ?

Mais non, abruti, je t'ai accompagné chez le directeur. » il se sentais coupable, il espérais qu'elle ne se prenne aucune sanction a cause de lui.

Review ? normalement les chapitres sont plus long, mais c'est le premier.. comme un prologue. xD


	2. Chapitre 2 : Première journée de cours

Note (chiante) de l'auteure : Bon je triche, j'écris ce chapitre juste après avoir posté l'ancien, mais je ne veux pas vous postez un truc en retard ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Oui je fais beaucoup d'allusion a DW excusez moi. Dans l'ancien chapitre j'ai fais une énorme fautes (y'en avais plein mais bon) « Elle le fit marcher dans un couloir, JE ME serais etc. … » désooolllllerrrrr T.T Bonne lecture ! : 33 J'essayerai de mettre des chapitres le plus souvent mais je ne sais pas garder un rythme régulier alors vous aurez souvent des chapitres. Pas a des dates précise mais j'en mettrais le plus souvent possible. Mes p'tit Titans en sucres. : 3

Pour l'info inutile du jour j'écoutais un Top 30 des albums de System Of A Down pendant que j'écrivais. Ouh, tu la sens l'info inutile ?

RaR :

Chapitre 2 : Première journée de cours.

Eren marcha dans un nouveau couloir au coter d'Ymir, il s'arrêta « Ymir ?

Oui ?

Tu ne pense pas que l'ont devrais retourner voir le directeur pour qu'il te fasse un billet de retard ?

Non, la flemme aller viens je vais tout expliquer au prof. ».

Ils marchèrent quelques mètre avant de s'arrêter devant une salle, 125, Eren se souvint de l'affiche sur le coup, il resterait a la fin de l'heure. Ils toquèrent à la porte. Le prof ouvra Eren pris le temps de l'observer pendant qu'Ymir expliquait le motif du retard. Il avait les cheveux rasé en bas et les mèches retombait sur cette partie rasé, ses yeux mis clos étais d'un gris profond. « Je vois, » il avait une voix grave, « entrez. » la salle étais vraiment propre, les femmes de ménages faisait un travail remarquable. « Je suis Levi Rivaille, va t'asseoir a coter d'Ymir. Appelle-moi Levi, gamin, si tu me vouvoie je te tue. Compris ? » Eren frissonna, ce prof étais… vraiment spécial. « C-Compris ! ».

Eren s'assit. « Oi, gamin. Reviens la, présente a la classe au moins. » Il se leva. « Je suis Eren Jaëger. J'espère passer une bonne année dans cette classe. » Il retourna s'asseoir et sur le chemin un mec, avec une tête de cheval lui fit un croche pieds. Il tomba et tout le monde rigola, Eren y comprit, il regarda ce mec dans les yeux continua à rire et se remit au coter d'Ymir. « Hé putain Jean, t'es sérieux ? Tu deviens de plus en plus lâche, tu t'en prends au nouveau, bientôt tu va t'en prendre au petit, pour être sûr qu'il ne te fasse rien c'est ça ? » C'étais Ymir. Tout le monde ria plus envers Eren, mais envers le fameux Jean. Levi toussa « On peut reprendre le cours ? » plus personne n'osa rire, ce Levi lui faisait de plus en plus peur, il rit intérieurement en ce rendant de la petite taille de ce prof, petit mais toujours aussi flippant. Pendant le cours, Jean lui lança des regards noir, il y répondit avec un sourire, il ne voulait pas être détesté dès le premier jour, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que cette réaction énervais encore plus Jean. Eren ne s'en rendit pas compte sur le coup. La cloche sonna, la fin du cours, d'après Ymir il y avait une pause, « Je dois parler au prof, je te rejoins ! » il avança vers Levi, « Qu'es-ce tu veux gamin ?

Eh… enfaite je me suis inscrit a votre cours de dessins, je ne sais juste pas du tout quel jour et a quel heure.

Vendredi 17h30. Et tu veux que je te tue ? » il se rendit à peine compte qu'il venait de le vouvoyer. « Eh... N-Non, excusez…. Excuse-moi ! » il sorti de la salle en sentant le regard noir de Levi derrière lui.

Il trouva Ymir sur le chemin,- un miracle il n'avait pas envie de la chercher des heures- « Alors, tu lui a dit quoi ?

Je me suis inscrit à son cours de dessins vendredi, tu veux venir ?

Je viendrais bien Eren, mais à cette heure j'ai lutte. Excuse-moi ! » Ymir avait l'air vraiment désoler, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'emballe pour rien comme ça ! « C'est rien ! c'est rien ! t'en fais pas, pas besoin de réagir comme ça Ymir ! »

« Putain, ce connard de nouveau je vais me le faire ! » Eren et Ymir ce retournèrent en même temps, c'étais Jean, il voulait ce mec, ça tête le faisait Quand même bien rire. Il chuchota a l'oreille d'Ymir « Laisse moi faire. » Il s'approcha de Jean, « J'ai cru comprendre que tu me voulais du mal, » Ymir n'entendais rien elle n'osa pas approcher « alors vas y, je t'ai fais quoi au juste ? » il garda un ton gentil, ce qui énerva Jean encore plus. « Rien Jaëger, je suis énerver a ce point pour rien. » il sentait de l'ironie, il allait en jouer. « Je vois, alors tant mieux… Mais attend… t'es TOTALEMENT CON ou tu le fais exprès ? » il dit sur un ton moqueur, ce qui énerva encore plus le blond qu'il ne l'était déjà, Eren sentis qu'on le poussa et en un clin d'œil il se retrouva plaquer contre le mur qui étais derrière lui et Jean le tenais fermement « écoute moi bien Eren, si tu continu a… » Eren lui donna un coup dans la jambe, ce qui le déstabilisa, Eren lui mit un coup dans l'estomac, Jean tomba les genoux a terre. Un rire retenti seulement ce n'étais pas Ymir, elle n'avait pas cette voix « Bravo gamin ! » C'était Levi. Il regarda Eren dans mes yeux, « A ton âge, je ne me battais comme ça ». Et il partit ils restèrent tous immobiles, encore choquer, sauf Jean qui se tordais de douleur a terre, -bon Eren ne contrôlais pas sa force, mais pas à ce point la….- Le fait est que…. Levi venais de rire. La sonnerie retendit alors. Ils avais histoire, Eren aida Jean a se relever Il se dirigèrent alors en 213 selon les dires d'Ymir, elle disait que le professeur Hanji étais folle. Eren allais vite en juger de lui-même. A peine était-il en classe qu'Hanji lui sauta dessus en criant comme… une folle. « ERRRRREEEEENNNN TU ES LE NOUUVVEEAAUUU ! JE VOOIIISS ! » Il y avait surement d'autre chose mais il ne les avait pas compris, elle parlait trop vite. Elle le traina jusqu'une chaise, a coter d'une fille de petite taille, Christa, elle le regarda et lui sourit comme pour lui dire « je te comprends j'ai vécue ça aussi… » il lui sourit en retour pour lui prouver qu'il avait compris. Pendant l'heure il pensa au cours de dessins du lendemain avec Levi, il était pressé. Il savait dessiner, mais ça ne cassait pas 3 pattes à un canard. Il sortit une feuille et se mit à dessiner, ce cours d'histoire il l'avait déjà fait dans son ancien lycée donc il pouvait se le permettre. Il repensa au David Tennant qu'il avais vu le matin même, mais il dessina un Matt Smith qui sort de son TARDIS. Il avait deux heures avec Hanji, alors il avais le temps. Puis la fin des cours suivait ces deux heures. Christa pris son crayon de papier et écrivit sur le dessin « _c'est vraiment magnifique. Tu as du talent_. » ce a quoi il répondit « _merci !_ _dès qu'il sera terminé je te le donnerais, promis._ » Elle fit un signe de tête comme accord. Il gomma ce qui étais écrit sur le coter et lui chuchota. « je te le donne lundi. »

M-Merci. » Elle ne dit rien de plus de toute l'heure, elle devait être très timide. La fin des cours arriva plutôt vite, enfin pour Eren seulement vu qu'il avait dessiné tout l'heure. Ymir pris le bus avec lui, selon un commun accord ils se rejoindraient le matin et prendrais le bus le soir. Elle descendait seulement un arrêt avant lui. Arriver chez lui Mikasa sa sœur adoptive lui ouvra la porte, leurs parents n'étais pas là, c'étais une habitude pour eux. Ils savaient se débrouiller seuls. Ils mangèrent en parlant de leurs journée respectives, Mikasa ria son frère avais des journées plus remplies et plus drôle que les siennes. Eren fit le peu de devoir qu'il avais et allat se coucher, il étais épuisé. Il pensa a demain, Ymir, Jean, le fameux cours de dessins, il voulais absolument savoir ce que le prof penserais de son dessins, puis… ce prof n'étais pas comme les autres… du moin, au yeux d'Eren…

Review ? Le prochain chapitre, sera… rempli.


	3. Chapitre 3 :Une journée longue

Note (toujours aussi chiante) de l'auteure : Bonjour, bonsoir a tous ! C'est mon troisième chapitre merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, je vous fais un câlin virtuel ! Mes chapitres sont relativement court a mes yeux, et je stresse un peu, aucun de vous ne laisse de review, c'est si nul que ça ? :'(. Enfin, c'est surtout parce que j'écris ce chapitre alors que ma fan fic n'a que 6h d'existence. JE SUIS TELLEMENT DESOLER, DANS LES ANCIEN CHAPITRE J'AI CONFONDUE AIS ET AIT. je vous aime mes petits titans en sucres. Au faite, je vais vous faire chier encore quelque secondes, je vais juste mettre un tout petit peu de Ymir x Christa pour ce chapitre, rien de bien fou, juste Eren qui s'improvise cupidon, enfin vous verrez. Bonne les lectuuuuuuuuuuuuure ! :3

RaR :

xKaRiineXx : Merci ! C'est avec un plaisir énorme que je te présente la suite ! (nan sérieux ta review me touche .)

Syhtam : MERCI ! Je ne le sortais pas du contexte avant tes parenthèses ! xD

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, MALHEUREUSEMENT. Enfin heureusement pour Levi… sinon pauvre de lui….

Chapitre 3 : Une journée longue…peut être trop.

Eren ce réveilla en sursaut, il avait oublié de mettre son réveil, il se sentait plus con que d'habitude. La boule au ventre, regarda l'heure, mais il se détendit lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était que 00h42. Il se rendormit à une vitesse… Hallucinante. Son rêve le perturba durant chaque heure de cette journée.

Il se voyait courir dans les couloirs blancs du lycée passer devant chaque porte verte toute fermées, il se sentait menacés quelque chose le poursuivait…du moins si il voulait s'enfuir c'est que quelque chose le poursuivais. Il sentait alors qu'on le tirait en arrière et qu'une voix très familière l'appelait, celle de Levi, il y avait une certaine terreur dans la voix de Levi « EREN ! EREN COURS PUTAIN DEPECHE TOI !» Il se senti alors encore plus tiré qu'avant comme si il fallait aller plus vite. Eren leva la tête et tomba nez-a-nez avec une chose, la description qu'il a réussi à en faire reste flou, il ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qu'il avait vu, il avait une tête ovale, une peau si fine que tout ses veines et nerf se voyait a travers il avait comme de la peau bien plus fine que le reste qui recouvrais ses yeux, c'étais inexplicable avec des mots… c'était horrible. Cette chose était horrible. La chose lui attrapa la jambe… il réussi à s'échapper a temps car ses vêtement avait fondu a contacte de la substance qui entourait la chose. Ils continuèrent à courir dans le seul but de s'échapper pendant de très longues minutes, qui passait comme des heures aux yeux des deux hommes. Eren aurait voulu ne jamais voir cette chose. Eren se souvenait vaguement du corps du monstre. Il était difforme, il n'avait pas de jambes, il se traînait laissant une sorte de liquide visqueux, le même que celui qui avait fait fondre le bas de son pantalons. Il avait des bras, plusieurs bras long et fins au bout il n'y avait pas de mains, mais une énorme griffe, une griffe capable d'empaler quelqu'un, Levi se mit devant le monstre et cria « EREN COURS ». Eren se réveilla en sueur, « c'est juste un cauchemar » se dit-il a chaque fois qu'il y repensait, la tête du monstre le hantait a chaque fois qu'il clignait des yeux. Il était tellement perdu dans ses penser qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu qu'il était histoire et que Christa l'appelait. « Eren…hé Eren ! Ça va ?

- H-Hein ? Oui p-pardon ! Pourquoi ? » Elle regarda Eren dans les yeux. « Ça fais une heure que tu fixe le tableau sans bouger, sans parler et surtout sans dessiner ! » ses dessins avait du vraiment lui plaire pour qu'elle en parle encore. « C'est rien je suis simplement perdu dans mes penser. T'inquiète pas !

- Tu es sûr ? » Il lui fit un signe de tête comme réponse, mais cette fille étais si gentille il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était toujours seule, elle devait être timide. « Hé ça te dit de venir manger avec Mon amie et moi ?

- C'est Y-Ymir ?! » Il lui refit un signe de tête, elle rougissait qu'avait fait Ymir ?

La cloche sonna, il avait vraiment rêvassé presque deux heures complète. Christa et Eren attendirent Ymir, « elle met toujours 50 ans à ranger ses affaires… » Ymir arriva et les deux filles se fixait en rougissant, attendez… Eren mis quelque temps à comprendre. Il allait devoir s'emmêler pour que les deux puissent se parler de leurs sentiments respectifs. Pour ce midi, une déclaration étant prévue Eren décida d'aller dans le restaurant le plus romantique… le Mc Do. Ils commandèrent Ymir alla chercher une place, Eren en profita « J'ai vu comment tu regarde Ymir, et aussi comment elle te regarde, parle lui, dit lui tout, je pense que ça sera réciproque. Alors quand je vais au toilette, je veux revenir en sachant que la déclaration a été faite !

Eren… Je peux pas ? comment elle réagirait ? puis je dis quoi moi ?!

Fais-toi confiance. » ils mangèrent dans un silence… oppressant Eren en eu marre. « Bon je vais au toilette »il regarda Christa, le regard de la jeune fille parlais a sa place « Non ne part pas ! Ressssttteee ! »

Il partit 5 minutes à peine et lorsqu'il fut revenu… Christa et Ymir… s'embrassaient ! Il criat « VICTOIRE » et tout le monde – y compris Christa et Ymir –

Ils rentrèrent au lycée, passer dans les long couloirs lui donnait froid dans le dos, même accompagné. Les heures de cours passèrent curieusement vite, - surtout parce qu'Eren dessinait. Le cours tant attendu par Eren arriva enfin. « Bon, gamin, tu as des dessins sur toi ?

Oui, le voila ! »

Eren sortit le Math Smith, - dont il était si fier. – Levi lui tendit un dessin, Eren était dessus, victorieux, - exprimer par les mains en l'air et un sourire énorme – Et Jean, se tordant de douleur à coter, « C'est vraiment… réussi ! » Levi lâcha un « hmn » comme seul réponse. Ils entendirent un bruit, pas un bruit, un cri, pas humain, aigu, fort, perçant. Eren sortit, Levi aussi, et son cauchemar devint réalité, Eren ne pensait plus qu'a fuir. Il courait sans oser se retourner. Toutes les portes s'ouvraient de l'extérieur mais avec une clef, sauf les portes coupe feu juste avant les escaliers. Cette portes étais leurs dernière chance, si la porte étais fermer il allait devoir faire face a une mort surement très douloureuse. « J'ai les clefs Eren ! » pendant que Levi ouvrait la porte, Eren ne cessa de se répéter « c'est un rêve, c'est un rêve… ».

C'était exactement la même chose que dans son rêve, la peau fine, les yeux recouvert… mais encore plus terrifiant en vrai. « EREN T'ATTEND QUOI PUTAIN ?! » Levi le tira en arrière et lui fit descendre les escaliers, ils se remirent à courir dans un autre couloir cette fois, celui de la salle des profs, tout se passait comme dans son rêve, c'est en réalisant ça qu'il leva la tête et tomba nez a nez – une deuxième fois – avec la créature. Levi se mit devant la créature « EREN COURS »

Eren vit que Levi tenait un extincteur dans les mains, il n'espérait pas tuer la créature mais au moins brouiller se vue quelque temps, juste assez pour prendre de l'avance. Ça marcha, ils arrivèrent a la salle des profs, Levi chercha dans son casier – il y avait des casiers pour les profs oui, oui. – et pris un couteau. « Un truc que j'ai eu a l'armée » expliqua t-il. Ils n'entendirent plus la chose « Bon, Eren, il va falloir que l'ont arrivent jusqu'à la sortie, et dieu sait comme elle est loin avec un truc de ce genres coller au cul, ont va devoir s'improviser des armes avec ce qu'ont trouvent, je ne sais ni comment la tuer, ni comment la repousser alors prévoyions toutes les éventualités. Compris ? » Eren hocha la tête, il allait devoir improvisé, juste a coté se trouvais loge a disposition des profs contenant des balais au cas ou, Eren cassa le bout du manche a balais avec son pied, afin d'avoir un bout pointu, et Levi lui, il gardat son extincteur et son couteau. Cela lui suffisait. Mais pendant qu'il réfléchissait a une tactique pour sortir de l'établissement, ils étais de se douter qu'Erwin avais reçu une alerte, et qu'il allait tout faire pour ne pas que ces évènements s'ébruite…

Review ? oui je sais cette fin stresse hein ?


	4. Chapter 4

Note (chiante) de l'auteure : J'ai pris du retard dans cette fic, j'étais malade, des vertiges, mais ça va mieux ! Donc j'écris, pour vous. Awiwi je vous adore hein ! Bon, il y a deux profs qui lisent ma fic, alors, j'avoue que je stresse un peu, m'enfin, je suis sure que ça ira. Pendant que j'écris ce chapitre ma sœur regarde les dessins animés (vous savez dora et tout) avec un biberon, dans votre tête : « Quoi de plus normal pour une sœur ? » bah… vous savez elle a 18 ans.

Pour l'info inutile du jour j'ai écoutée absolument tout. Vocaloid, SOAD, MGS SoundTrack, SNK opening 1, puis j'ai peter un câble donc je me suis mise à regarder corobizar en écrivant. Ouh toujours l'info inutile. Au passage merci d'être aussi nombreux à me lire. :3 au faite, laissez des reviews !

Chapitre 4 : Un directeur ?

Levi réfléchissait a un moyen de sortir, au même moment un téléphone sonna « Un t-téléphone ?! » Eren avait presque crié, il était dans un casier, ils se mirent à le chercher et ils le trouvèrent dans le casier d'un certain M. Tachibana.

« Allo. » Même dans ce genre de situation, Levi restait Levi, il ne s'affolait même pas. « Allo, Levi. » il reconnu cette voix sur le champ. « Erwin ? » Eren écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce nom. « Levi, tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu organisais un cours, tu sais normalement a cette heure si, plus personnes n'est dans le lycée, je peux donc lâcher et étudier mon «enfant ».

Ecoute moi Erwin, je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette merde, mais tu vas bouger ton cul et nous faire sortir d'ici. » Erwin ria, il pouvait rire dans ce genre de situation

« Tu crois que je vais vous laisser gâcher des années de travail ? Mon invention va en finir avec vous, ne cherchez pas appeler la police, ce téléphone va s'étendre dès que l'appel sera fini. »

Il raccrocha, Levi regarda le téléphone s'étendre « fait chier ». Eren voulu demander ce qu'Erwin avait dit et Levi l'empêcha de parler « Il faut juste qu'on sorte, personne ne nous aideras.

M-Mais pourquoi ? » Levi ne répondit pas.

Eren pris son arme « fait main », Levi son extincteur et son couteau, et ils se mirent en route pour trouver la sortie, Levi passa devant - au cas ou –, Eren faillit glisser - en temps normal il aurait éclater de rire mais en ces circonstance rire était le dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire, - sur la substance de la chose. Il était déjà passer là, du moin s'il y avait cette substance c'est qu'il y était déjà passé. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs qui avaient l'air curieusement plus long qu'avant, « Regarde Levi ! » il y avait un papier sur le mur.

C'était un message, d'Erwin, quand les avait il poser là ?

« Peut importe qui vous êtes vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici, si vous cherchez il y auras plusieurs message accompagné d'une clef, chaque clés ouvrira une porte de l'établissement, toute les portes ne vous serons pas utiles, les clefs sont celles des portes utiles, pas a votre sortie, mais a votre potentiel survie, ce qui veux dire que si vous ne trouvez pas les clefs, vous mourrez soit de faim ou de déshydratations, ou vous servirez de repas a ma création. Je ne suis pas revenu ici pour poser ces papiers, je les poses seulement chaque soir avant de le lâcher. »

« Je voyais souvent Erwin, le soir, mais jamais je ne me serais douter de ça.

Ont fait quoi Levi ?

Ont trouve la porte qui va avec cette clef. » Eren hocha la tête pour montrer son accord, de tote façcon qu'Eren soit d'accord ou pas, ils le feraient de toute façon. « Erwin a dit que les clef ouvrait seulement les porte pouvant être utile » Ce fut la seule chose que Levi répéta a Eren a propos de la conversation téléphonique avec le blond. « Mettons nous au travail, sans attendre. » c'étais un ordre de Levi, ils essayèrent une première porte, aucun résultat pendant plus de 30 minutes, mais au bout d'un moment ils y arrivèrent, cette salle ne contenait seulement une TV, et sur le tableau une flèche montrant la télé

« Où Erwin trouve le temps de faire tout ça ? » Levi avait chuchoté, Eren ne s'en rendit pas compte. Ils allumèrent la télé, C'étais les informations, « Le lycée de Shingeki a du fermer ses portes, un accident a eu dans un laboratoire de Chimie un prof du nom de Levi Rivaille et un élève du nom de Eren Jaëger serait mort sur place. Le lycée fermera donc ses portes pendant un certain temps, les élèves seront donc prier de se rendre dans un lycée voisin, une marche blanche sera donc organiser par des proches du jeune garçon. » La télé recommença a passer ces phrases en boucle.

« Putain, gamin, plus personnes ne s'inquiétera pour nous » Eren rougit, « nous » Levi le disait souvent, mais il n'y a que maintenant qu'il remarqua cette appellations, elle lui plaisait.

Levi remarqua que le jeune avait rougis du coin de l'œil et sourit, ce garçon était… différent.

Levi avança vers l'armoire, chaque salle en contenait, si cette salle était important, autant la fouiller dans ces moindre détails, il y avait 4 sacs, ils contenaient tous de la nourriture, tous la même chose, si Erwin voulait tuer ces deux hommes, il était trop gentil, Levi était sur qu'Erwin avait autre chose derrière la tête… Mais leurs but premier était de survivre alors si Erwin les aidait c'était encore mieux. Eren pris un sac et Levi un autre, Levi nota le numéro de la salle sur un papier qu'il glissa dans sa poche, deux sacs de nourriture en plus, ça allait bien leurs servir. « C'est quoi le plan Levi ?

Juste survivre, ont doit survivre, et sortir. C'est tout.

Je vois… » Ils sortirent de la salle Levi passa derrière cette fois ils entendirent le cri assourdissant du monstre Levi tira Eren en arrière, si fort qu'Eren bascula et tomba sur Levi. Eren rougit, et se leva.

Ils se regardèrent alors, 5 peut être même 10 minutes, au bout d'un moment Eren vérifia dehors, si la chose était parti. Elle n'était plus dans ce couloirs, alors Eren passa devant et Levi resta derrière c'étais plus prudent, si la chose arrivait par derriere eux, alors Levi pouvait l'avoir et si elle arrivait par devant, il la verrait arriver. Ils marchèrent, Eren rougissait, content de savoirs que Levi ne le voyais pas. Ils prirent les escaliers, prudemment la substa,ce de la chose recouvrait les marches. C'est arriver en bas qu'Eren vit le monstre par reflexe Levi utilisa sont extincteur, c'était utile comme arme, ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'une fois en bas… ils se rendirent compte de l'horreur qu'ils avaient en face d'eux, c'étais une sorte de petite fille, juste une petite fille, le visage caché par des cheveux, a ses pied une maquette du lycée et dans ses mains, une reproduction exacte du monstre, et Eren s'approcha comme envoutée par la petite fille qui lui faisait signe de venir. Qu'est ce qu'Erwin avait bien pu faire comme expérience déjantée ? Elle s'agenouilla pour être au niveau de la maquette du lycée et Eren aussi il vit alors deux petites poupées de lui-même et de Levi. La sienne étais a genou devant cette même maquette avec… rien du tout en face de lui, où était la « petite fille »

« EREN TU FOU QUOI ? » il ne fit plus attention a ce que Levi criait, il était trop captivée par cette maquette et cette petite fille, elle leva alors la main jusqu'au visage du jeunes homme et cria, Eren ne sursauta pas, elle lui envoyait des images dans le cerveau, elle voulais lui montrer quelque chose…

Il vit Erwin, avec une petite fille, elle souriait elle avais l'air heureuse, pleine de vie, et le décors de cette scène changea d'un coup, il vit la même petite fille, mais attaché sur une table, Erwin faisait des expériences sur elle, il as rendu sa propre fille comme ça, elle voulais les aider, mais elle avait reçu un ordre de son père, bien que sont père ai gâcher sa fille, elle l'aimait et le respectait, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui désobéir.

Elle retira sa main, et Eren tomba, Levi courra vers lui et le porta, il courra, avec Eren dans ses bras, il voulait qu'aucun mal ne soit fait a ce garçon, pas tant qu'il serait en vie. Il courra comme si sa propre vie en dépendait, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça auparavant, ce garçon était spécial.

La petite fille suivait, elle ne courrait pas, elle marchait mais se rapprochais dangereusement. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta et… plus rien, elle n'était plus là.

Levi en profita pour poser Eren à terre.

« Eren » il lui donna une légère claque « réveille-toi putain ! réveille toi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Aller ! »

Il rougit, ce con l'entendais, il était conscient, il ouvra les yeux, ses grands yeux vert, il sourit légèrement.

« Il s'est passé quoi Eren ? Qu'es-ce qui t'as pris ?

Euh… je ne sais pas ! je ne contrôlais rien, mais je me sentais obligé ! »

Levi le laissa se lever – seul- et se remit en quête d'un nouveau papier. Ils réussirent a sortir dans la cours, un papier étais en plein milieu, Levi l'ouvra avec une hâte,

« Tiens, tu voulais t'enfuir par la cour ? Mon lycée a été conçu pour que personne ne puissent en sortirent, surtout par la cours, voila ta clef, bonne chance. » Levi glissa la clef dans sa poche.

« Levi, quand tu disais que tu avais besoin de m… » Levi lui coupa la parole.

« Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dit. » c'était sans appel, l'idée d'insister ne traversa même pas son esprit. Levi fit demi-tour « attend gamin… » Il reprit le papier et regarda au dos, « Bon je te laisse un indice : le chiffre de cette salle est maudit. » Levi réfléchit et Eren qui lisait au dessus de son épaule – différence de taille tout ça...- « 13 !

Oui, il nous reste plus qu'a aller voir. »

Ils marchèrent dans le couloir – Levi avais encore son papier a la main - regardant chaque numéro de salle, ce n'est que » 10 minutes après qu'ils réussirent a la trouver.

C'étais une grande salle, les murs étais blanc, cette salle était vide, seule, une armoire étais poser en plein milieu, elle était fermée a clef, Levi avait bien des clef en tant que professeurs, il la testa, et avec une chance dont il ne connaissait plus l'existence, il réussit a l'ouvrir, a l'intérieure il y avait une livre, juste une livre, écrit de la main d'Erwin, Levi le feuilleta, « Il y a des info sur nos deux « amis » sur leurs création, sur leurs point faible….

Je peux voir ? »

Eren le survola, il cherchait une page, la seule intéressante a ses yeux, celle sur cette petite fille, mais des visions virent perturber sa lecture, il voyait le monstre arriver.

« Levi, il faut qu'ont parte, il arrive. »

Ils sortirent en vitesse, Eren avait eu raison, il était entrain de se trainer derrière eux, mais…. Cette petite fille que lui avait-il fait au juste ?

Reviews ? :33


	5. Chapitre 5

Note (chiante) de l'auteure : Salut Salut ! Voila, déjà chapitre 5 ça avance. Pis je tiens a remercier Sabiichou qui m'a encouragée a poster tout ça ! :3 Certain me disent que le monstres surprend de trop, qu'ont ne sait pas d'où il vient, beh, il fait des rondes dans le lycée pour retrouver Eren et Levi. J'ai saignée du nez plusieurs fois pendant l'écriture de ce chapitres, comme en prouve la plupart des mes tweets pendant que j'écrivais. xD Je tiens a dire autre chose :

Levi aime faire chier Eren, pauvre Eren quoi. xD

RaR :

Jean-Tortank : Merci, je prends note de tout ce que tu me dis ! :D

Bon c'était tellement un bordel musical que je ne sais pas quoi dire pour l'info inutile. xD

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire de bases de cette fic, Mitsu et Aberias !

Chapitre 5 :

Ils prirent la fuite, toujours poursuivis par cette chose, Eren glissa le livre dans son sac, il allait devoir le lire quand ils seraient en « sécurité ». Mais quelques questions trottaient dans la tête d'Eren : Pourquoi Erwin les aidait comme ça ? Et surtout pourquoi il avait fait tout ça ? Il essayait de ne pas y penser, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Un cri le sortit des ses penser, Levi s'était fait attraper

« EREN COURS ! »

Levi savait en disant ça qu'Eren n'allait pas l'écouter. Levi avait fait tomber son extincteur en se faisait attraper, Eren n'avait jamais utilisé ce truc, bon il se doutait un peu près comment il fallait faire mais voila, il réussi finalement, la chose lâcha Levi, et le petit adulte tomba a terre. En un clin d'œil Levi se retrouva sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

« Eren lâche moi putain, je peut courir seul ! » Il lui donna des coups dans le dos pour que le brun le lâche, Eren sourit.

« Ah bon ?

La ferme, gamin. »

Levi était vulgaire, mais ça faisait son charme aux yeux d'Eren. Levi en étant sur les épaule de ce grand gamin pouvait avoir une vue panoramique de l'endroit, c'est comme ça qu'il réussit à attraper un papier et clef rester au mur, cette place avait des avantages ? Mais Levi ne supportait pas être assister, il était assez grand – façon de parler- pour se débrouiller seul.

« J'ai une clef.

Huh ? Depuis quand ?! » Une question inutile a laquelle Levi aurait aimé ne répondre, pourquoi lui cacherait- il une clef.

« A ton avis. » Eren détestait quand Levi faisait ça. La chose s'arrêta d'un coup, sans raison, et fit demi-tour, Eren posa Levi a terre – ce petit personnage pesait a force- et se regardèrent sans comprendre.

« Je vais en profiter pour feuilleter le livre.

Fais donc gamin. »

Le fameux livre était étrangement en bonne état, écrit de la main d'Erwin c'était une sorte de bestiaire mais il n'y avait pas que la fameuse chose qu'Erwin avait nommée « Aberias » mais il y avait d'autre créature. « Oi, gamin, je n'ai pas encore ouvert le papier.

Fait-le alors ! » il sentit le regard noir de Levi, ce dernier détestait qu'ont lui donne des ordres surtout par un adolescent.

« Je…. Enfin je voulais dire que… » il balbutia des mots comme ça, certain incompréhensible. Levi rapporta son attention au papier, Eren fis semblant d'en faire de même. Levi tourna sa tête vers Eren qui regardait autour de son épaule, leurs visages étaient dangereusement proches. Le brun devint rouge écarlate, il n'avait eu ce genre de proximité avec qui que ce soit.

« Euh… je…je… » Il ne se sentait plus capable de pourvoir reparler un jour. Il sentait le souffle calme de Levi sur son visage. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi calme ?

« La ferme gamin. Essaye juste de te taire pendant 5 minutes. » Il ne se sentait plus capable de parler un jour, alors oui, il allait se taire et plus de 5 minutes. Le visage de Levi se rapprochait dangereusement, au début, leurs lèvres s'effleuraient à peine, pour au final se transformer en un baiser passionner.

Eren ne pensait pas devenir plus rouge qu'avant, eh beh…. Il avait réussi. Quand ils se séparèrent, Levi lui sourit, c'était presque imperceptible, mais il le fit. Eren continua à lire le bestiaire sans vraiment se concentrer, le point faible d'Aberias était le feu, le bruler serait la seule solution.

Et celui de Mitsu, la fille d'Erwin, il fallait… ou étais-ce écrit ? La suite était une autre créature que – heureusement – Eren et Levi n'avaient pas croisé, « Heris » était une sorte d'humanoïde, ayant une forme plus ou moins féminine, entourée de sorte de plantes et de ronces, son point faible était une rose, elle avait une rose sur le cœur l'abimer reviendrait a la tuer. Mais elle la protégeait, impossible de l'avoir facilement. Il ne restait que deux créature, le reste du bestiaire était vide, totalement.

La créature était a 4 pattes, avec la peau sur les os, une peau grise, et « Ma créature se déplace tel un reptile, elle peut marcher sur les murs ou les plafonds, ses griffes lui permettent de décapiter leurs victimes, soit, elle a été élevé pour tuer. » Erwin avait écrit ces quelques lignes comme pour accompagner la description de la créature, pour la tuer, il faut viser le cerveau, son seul point faible.

Et la dernière, « c'est pour moi le reflet de l'humain, un être qui détruit tout sur son passage, Hommes, animaux, objet… » Erwin avait écrit simplement ces lignes, comment pouvait-il penser ça de l'Homme? Cette créature avait une forme humaine, avec peu ou pas de peau, pour le tuer ? Visez la nuque. Il leva les yeux de son livre.

« A-Alors Levi, il tourna la tête vers le brun, qu'est-ce qui était sur le papier ?

« Tu as découvert mon bestiaire, bravo a toi. Maintenant, essaye donc de tous les tuer, si tu y arrive tu auras peut être une chance de survie, autant te dire que tes chances sont quasiment nulles. » Putain, Erwin a vraiment un problème.

J-Je sais comment les tuer. » Levi se tourna vers Eren et leva un sourcil, signe qu'il l'écoutait

« Lis ça. » Il fallut à peine 10 minutes à Levi pour tout lire.

« Tu sais ce qui nous reste à faire ga… » Le ventre d'Eren gargouilla, un rugissement de lion plutôt, « Manger ? » Il avait une voix d'enfant lorsqu'il disait ça, ce qui fit soupirer Levi,

« Oui, mais vite. »Il sortirent dans la cours, des bancs avec des tables était a disposition des élèves. Ils prirent les sacs qu'Erwin avait bizarrement laissés. Eren sortit le sandwich qui était dans le sac, Levi fit de même.

« Dit,Levi, » Eren avait la bouche pleine et il postillonnais la moitié du contenue de sa bouche. « Pourquoi Erwin nous laisse tout ça a disposition, si il voulait nous tuer, il aurait dû s'y prendre autrement non ? » Levi avança sa main vers le coin de la bouche d'Eren pour essuyer une miette, maniaque jusqu'au bout ce Levi ! Ce qui fit d'ailleurs rougir Eren.

« Je ne suis pas dans sa putain de tête. Mais je sais qu'il a autre chose derrière la tête.

Si il aurait voulut nous tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. » Eren le savait, il le pensait depuis longtemps, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de Levi pour se rassurer.

Eren avait besoin de posé une question a Levi, a propos de leurs… embrassade. A cette pensée Eren rougit et Levi le remarqua.

« Je vois, oui tu n'es qu'un putain de gamin, oui je t'ai embrassé, tu es différent pour moi alors ne va pas chercher plus loin. » Levi avais gardé un ton calme. Il était toujours calme.

« J-Je vois, mais… » Eren ne trouva rien à dire

« Mais.. ?

Rien, seulement je te trouve différent aussi. »

Levi hocha la tête. La fin du repas ce termina silencieusement. Eren donnait quelque coup d'œil discret a Levi, mais ce dernier ne se contentait pas seulement de coup d'œil.

Après ce repas, ils restèrent tout de même assis, il mettait au point une tactique.

« Levi je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, mais je sais qu'il va faire nuit, comment ont va s'organiser pour les nuits avant tout ?

Ont peut dormir tranquillement si quoi que soit arrive, ont l'entendra, ont va devoir dormir dans la salle de repos de l'infirmerie, mais il n'y a qu'un lit. » Eren rougit, il avait cette manière de rougir a n'importe quoi –enfin pas n'importe quoi mais tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin a ce petit homme – « Exactement. » Levi comprenais Eren sans qu'il n'ai besoin de parler, il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Je pense que l'ont ferait mieux d'y aller. Je commence a être fatigué. » Levi se leva, Eren suivit. Ils marchèrent dans ces fameux couloirs, ceux qu'Eren détestait, Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Eren n'en pouvait plus, il était extenué, il se mit dans le lit avant que Levi n'y viennent a son tour, il cru saigner du nez lorsqu'il vit Levi partager son lit, mais il était tellement fatiguer que cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. En quelque secondes a peine, il était déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Le matin Levi était debout avant lui, ce n'est pas possible cette homme était pas humain ! Mais plus il voyait Levi plus il sentait que Levi avait un lourd passé, cet homme était un mystère, un mystère qu'Eren espérait résoudre un jour, il le voulait tellement.

« Levi ? » il tourna alors la tête vers le brun, c'est a ce moment précis qu'Eren voulu le questionner sur tout ce qu'il avait vécu, sur son passé, sur lui, mais il ne fit rien.

« On a un plan ? » Eren se sentait terriblement con, jamais il n'oserait lui demander quoi que soit à propos de son passer. Jamais.

« Dès que l'ont croisera une des ces merdes, tu me dis c'est laquelle et avec sont point faible, je veux que tu garde ce livre en main absolument tout le temps, compris ?

O-Oui Levi !

Voila ! Laissez une review !


	6. Chapter 6

Note (Chiante) de l'auteur : Salut ! Voila le chapitre 6, ça avance toujours autant hein ! Je vous adore, malgré les fautes (nombreuse) que je fais, vous me suivez, mais il y a une personne, - que je ne sais pas comment remercier- qui me corrige, elle déchire, comme vous. Mes p'tits titans en sucre! Je vous dis bonne lecture ! Merci à LoloSawyer pour la correction, bon il y a ma petite cousine qui lit, alors oui cousine, ils sont gay, c'est là, l'intérêt d'un yaoi, et oui ils sont totalement kawaii.

Je réponds aux reviews en message privé pour éviter de trop « embêter » ceux qui lisent.

Laissez des reviews, je veux savoir ton avis à toi, qui lit, bon ou mauvais, je veux le savoir. :3

P.S : Ici LoloSawyer, je précise que je ne suis pas une experte en fautes (faut voir les miennes) mais j'ai corrigé le plus gros et tant pis pour les petites fautes que je n'ai pas remarqué, au cas où !:) (Ennemie naturel de la conjugaison, je suis)

**Chapitre 6** : Trouver une solution, et la mettre en pratique.

Plus Eren pensait à ce plan, « Dès que l'on croisera une de ces merdes, tu me dis c'est laquelle et avec son point faible » , plus il doutait de l'utilité de ce plan, il voulait lui dire, mais il n'en eu pas le temps.

« - Oi, gamin, tu n'as pas une idée, mon plan n'est pas le bon. Je le sais. »

Eren réfléchit, il ne savait pas comment approché ces monstres, mais ils avaient au moins, plus d'information qu'avant.

« - Eh, je pense qu'on devrait déjà changer de plan à chaque monstre, mais bon ça c'était logique, pour Aberias, je ne sais pas comment on va pouvoir le brûler, nous n'avons rien qui le permette...

- On devrait aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la cantine, je suis sûr qu'on trouvera au moins un briquet, après, on trouvera sûrement d'autres choses utiles sur place. »

Eren hocha la tête, ils se dirigèrent vers la cantine, toujours sur leurs gardes, ont ne sait jamais. Eren n'y étais jamais vraiment rentré, ils poussèrent deux portes, les portes était ouvertes, donc personnes ne les fermait a clef ? Mais, tant que cela pouvait les aider, le reste n'était pas important, ils devaient d'abord tous les tuer, puis ensuite, ils réfléchiraient à un moyen de sortir, mais tout cela le perturbait. Ils traversèrent un couloir, toujours avec ces murs blancs, les murs qu'Eren espérait ne plus voir, plus jamais, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir les supporter encore longtemps.

« - Oi, gamin, viens voir… »

Levi hésitait, il l'entendait à sa voix, au ton qu'il avait. Eren ne put se retenir, la scène devant lui le fit vomir, il vit un corps dépecer par je-ne-sais-quoi, tellement en mauvaise état qu'Eren ne put reconnaître si ce corps était celui d'un homme, où d'une femme. Ce corps, n'était pas récent, du moins les mouches et autres insectes s'étaient invités en avance, vraiment en avance. C'est à ce moment là, qu'Eren eut ces fameuses visions, cette fois-ci plus intenses, si intense qu'il tomba a terre et cria de douleur, ce qu'il vit jamais il ne l'oublierait : _Une femme, une cantinière, du moins il devina à cette façon de s'habiller. Elle cherchait des clefs, elle cherchait vraiment partout. Quelque chose la poussa au sol, une sorte de reptile, horrible, jamais elle n'avait vu ça, elle crut rêver, elle cria, comme jamais elle n'avait crier auparavant, c'est alors que la chose à l'apparence démoniaque commença son travail, elle commença par l'égorger, de manière brutale, puis lorsque sa victime cessa de bouger, elle l'ouvrit, et la dévora, laissant simplement l'extérieur. Le monstre partit en laissant sa boucherie derrière lui… _

Levi se précipita vers Eren en criant son nom, « HEY GAMIN ! ARRÊTE CA ! » Il le secoua, Eren pleurait, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'un coup ? Levi se sentait impuissant, le jeune garçon se calma d'un coup, « je…je … je suis désolé Levi… » Il répéta ces mots pendant 5 minutes, il prit Levi dans ses bras, il avait besoin de la chaleur de Levi, le petit homme le serra aussi, il se passait quelque chose de bizarre avec ce gamin, il devra en discuter avec lui, absolument.

« - Oi gamin, » il chuchotait très proche de l'oreille d'Eren, ce qui le fit rougir.

« - Parle moi, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive… » Il sentait le souffle de Levi, il devint rouge, bien plus qu'avant.

« - Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qu'il m'arrive, Levi… je ne sais pas… j'ai ces visions bizarre depuis que Mitsu la petite fille m'as… m'as…m'as… » il ne put finir sa phrase, Eren se remit a pleurer en repensant à cette petite fille.

« - Shhh… ça va aller Eren, ça va aller… »

Ils restèrent comme ça, Eren dans les bras de Levi, Levi dans ceux d'Eren. Ils avaient envie de rester comme ça toute leurs vies, mais Eren, - il n'en n'avait pas marre – repensa à ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour sortir. Eren se leva, sous le regard étonné - et pourtant toujours blasé - de Levi. Le petit homme se leva aussi et ils se mirent à chercher dans toute la cuisine, - Levi étant mal a l'aise du fait que cette cuisine était horriblement sale - enfin, Levi cherchait, et nettoyait en même temps.

« - J'ai un briquet ! » Eren le glissa dans sa poche.

« - Et moi un paquet de clope. »

Eren n'était même pas au courant que Levi fumait, mais il aurait dû s'en douter, enfin beaucoup d'adultes fumaient, pourquoi pas Levi ? Il y avait une porte, verte, comme les autres. Eren l'ouvra et vit un vestiaire, des murs blancs, - comme le reste -, des casiers gris pour les personnes s'occupant de la cantine et des portes-manteaux sur presque tous les murs.

« - Peut-être que l'on trouvera un déo ! On pourra lui cramer la gueule plus facilement ! »

Levi ria, un rire léger, un rire agréable, Eren voulait l'entendre plus souvent. Les casiers n'étaient pas fermés à clef, quel coïncidence ! Non, ni Eren, ni Levi ne croyaient encore à la coïncidence. Mais ils allaient en profiter, ils se mirent à chercher, Levi ouvra un premier casier, vide, à l'exception d'un manteau, de mauvais goût qui plus est. Un deuxième, il contenait un autre paquet de clope et un autre briquet, au plus grand bonheur de Levi. Puis au bout du troisième, toujours rien, mais il avait une nouvelle clef ! Le sixième casier, lui contenait deux déodorants.

« _Voila une autre clef, je suis étonné que vous arriviez aussi loin. Bravo, maintenant, bonne chance, vous allez en avoir besoin un minimum ._ » Levi lâcha un « putain » incontrôlé, où presque.

« - On a de quoi se défendre contre Aberias, ça nous avance déjà un peu. » Eren essayait de dédramatiser la situation, car oui c'était encore possible pour lui.

« - La ferme putain. »

Après ça, ils sortirent, et retournèrent à leurs « chambres » Ce n'était pas pour dormir, bien sûr, mais pour étudier un peu plus en détail, ces monstres et mettre un plan au point pour chacun d'entre eux. Pour Aberias, ils allaient devoir l'attaquer de front, sans vraiment de plan, juste lui cramer le cul. Pour Heris, la femme à plantes, ça allait être un peu plus compliqué, mais Eren eut l'idée d'un leurre, c'était une bonne idée mais…

« - Putain, gamin, jamais je te laisserais risquer ta vie comme ça. » … Levi était surprotecteur.

Pour Grarion, le reptile monstrueux qu'Eren avait vu, son cerveau étant son seul point faible. Levi allait devoir utiliser ses talents acquis à l'armée, il allait devoir, encore de front, le planter, enfin, lui enfoncer le couteau dans la tête.

Pour le dernier, le plus impressionnant, le « Titan », ils n'avaient aucun plan, ils ne l'avaient pas vu, ne connaissaient pas ces mouvements, sa vitesse, ils n'avaient aucune une information sur lui, mis à part les quelques lignes écrites par Erwin. Ils allaient devoir… le chercher… mais aucun des deux hommes ne savait où…

/

Bon, je sais, c'est court, extrêmement même ! Mais laissez une review, chaque avis compte, surtout le tien, à toi qui lit ce texte, - oh wait, cette phrase est inutile…-


	7. Chapitre 7

**Note (chiante) de l'auteur : **'Jour, merci pour toutes vos reviews, puis pour être autant à me lire, puis à me suivre, puis a…. vous avez compris, je vous aime. Je vous remercie :33

Merci à LoloSawyer, elle déchire toujours autant que vous.

Eh, je vous dérange pas plus que ça, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7** :

- Eren ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

« - Levi ? Je crois avoir une théorie… » Ce dernier leva la tête vers Eren, pour l'inciter à continuer.

« - Je pense que chaque créature est dans une partie précise de bâtiment, sauf Mitsu. Car Aberias, on ne la croiser que dans cette partie du bâtiment. Je propose de chercher le fameux « Titan » dans une autre partie du bâtiment, peut-être qu'on le verra. »

Au lieu d'éviter ces créatures, il devait les chercher, ce qui leurs paraissaient bizarre sur le coup.

« - Levi je… je crois que... »

Ce dernier leva la tête vers Eren, intrigué.

« - Je crois que... J'ai faim. On pourrait retourner dans la salle contenant la nourriture ? »

Levi lâcha un « hn » et ils se mirent en route. Passant dans ces couloirs, toujours les mêmes, et surtout, toujours ce sentiment d'insécurité, totalement justifié dans ce cas là.

Ils marchèrent, c'est alors qu'en regardant par terre, Eren vit des cheveux, mais pas n'importe lesquels, ceux de cette petite fille, ces fameuses visions étaient de retour. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et cria comme jamais, plus fort que précédemment, car, ces visions sont plus intenses, ce qu'Eren ne pensait pas être capable de supporter, alors il se stoppa, et il resta inerte, les yeux dans le vide, se concentrant sur cette vision bien que douloureuse. Il ne se sentait plus capable d'exprimer cette douleur incompréhensible.

_« - Mitsu ! Ma puce ! Papa t'emmène au cinéma demain, après tu viendras avec lui au travail ! _

- _Mais pourquoi papa ?_

- _Est-ce qu'un père doit avoir une raison pour faire plaisir à sa fille ? »_

_En vérité, papa ne voulait pas totalement me faire plaisir, mais à ce moment là, passer du temps avec lui me réjouissais, je l'aimais, et l'aime toujours autant._

_« - Allez ! Dépêche-toi ! Papa doit aller au travail ! _

- _Mais pourquoi je dois venir avec toi papa ? » _

_Il ne répondit pas, il pensait que j'étais trop petite pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, il pensait que je ne trouvais rien de louche, mais à douze ans, on sait ce qui est bizarre où pas. Arrivés dans ce qu'il l'appelait « son véritable travail » je m'assis sur une chaise, il vint se mettre à ma hauteur. _

_« - Sois sage Mitsu. » _

_Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre ou de lui poser une question, il me mit un mouchoir d'une drôle d'odeur sur la bouche, je me sentais faible, je m'endormais, la dernière image que je vis, avant de m'endormir fût mon père avec un sourire jusqu'au aux oreilles. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec ce sourire. Puis plus rien, je ne sais même plus où je suis ou ce que je fais actuellement, je suis juste témoin de ce que mon corps fait, j'obéis aux ordres sans même les connaître, je fais, mais ce n'est plus moi. Cette maquette que tu as vu, c'est ma seule arme, je peux tous les contrôler, toutes ses créations. Ces visions que tu as, je te les ai moi-même donner au seul moment de conscience que j'avais. J'étais responsable de mes actes pendant ces quelques secondes, Eren, je veux juste vous aider, ne m'en veut pas, je veux juste vous aider… »_

_Eren répétait ces derniers mots, sous le regard affolé de Levi. Cette visions était différente, c'était Mitsu elle-même qui lui parlait, elle lui expliquait._

« - Eren ? Ça va ? »

Levi lui répétait ça depuis cinq minutes, mais il n'avait pas la force de répondre... Il se leva sans dire un mot, et il se mit à marcher, il n'avait désormais plus faim, mais il allait tout de même prendre ce sac.

« - Eren c'est de l'autre côté… »

Eren était encore perdu dans ses pensées, il n'écoutait rien, enfin, du moins, il n'entendait rien. Levi le prit par le bras, ce qui sortit à moitié Eren de ses pensées.

« - Et puis merde ! »

Levi dit ces mots, sur le même ton calme, et il s'approcha, - dangereusement – d'Eren.

« - Parle-moi putain ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

Je… je… toujours ces visions, elles sont de plus en plus intense, et de plus en plus douloureuse… »

Levi, avec ce même regard blasé, regarda Eren dans les yeux, et il l'embrassa. Chacun avait besoin de sentir la présence de l'autre.

« - Pourquoi tu as ces visions ? Tu les as toujours eu ? » Eren baissa la tête

« - Non. »

La conversation se finit comme ça, aucun des deux n'osa dire quoique ce soit. Ils attendirent dix peut-être vingt minutes à se regarder, puis ils se levèrent, ils devaient aller prendre le deuxième sac de nourriture.

La salle n'était plus très loin, Eren avait toujours le bestiaire à la main, il pesait lourd à force, il le mettra dans l'autre sac, quand il aura récupéré celui laissé en bas. La seule chose qu'il avait, était leurs déo et leurs briquets.

« - Hey, Eren, tu pense qu'on devrait aller dans quel zone pour le titan ? »

« - Hm, on est toujours dans la même zone, sachant que deux monstres y sont, essayons l'autre établissement, peut-être qu'il y sera… »

Ni Eren, ni Levi avait envie de passer leurs temps à courir après cette créature, mais le raisonnement d'Eren était logique, alors ils le suivraient. Arrivés dans cette salle, ils prirent leurs sacs, un peu plus remplis que ceux d'avant (pour deux repas). Depuis qu'Eren avait ces visions, il y avait comme un froid entre les deux hommes. Levi en voulait à Eren car il ne se confiait pas, mais le jeune garçon aux yeux vert allait profiter du repas pour parler. Mais il n'avait définitivement pas la patience d'attendre le repas.

« - Levi je… »

Ils entendirent un bruit, un cri perçant, Aberias.

« - On a notre chance ! »

Eren avait crié, ils se mirent à courir vers la chose, et en même temps, une flamme sortie de chaque déodorant. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas assez, car Aberias fit demi-tour et partit, c'était ironique. Désormais, ils ne fuyaient plus les monstres mais les cherchaient, et les monstre les fuyaient.

« - On retentera notre chance une prochaine fois, hein ? »

Levi était énervé, il n'avait pas pu tuer la chose, Eren ne voulait rien lui confier, et ce gosse avait l'air de tout prendre à la légère. Un vague « ta gueule. » sortit de la bouche de Levi.

« - Levi… Pourquoi tu a l'air de tout dramatiser tout le temps ? »

- Écoute gamin, on est enfermés dans un lycée avec les expériences de merde d'Erwin, personne ne s'inquiétera pour nous, et on ne sait même pas comment sortir. »

Eren baissa la tête.

« - On est ensemble au moins… »

Levi prit le visage d'Eren entre ses deux mains, il le regarda dans les yeux. Levi ne voulait pas répondre, il voulait juste profiter de ce moment pour regarder ce grand gamin aux yeux vert, il n'en n'avait pas l'occasion souvent, et Eren fit de même.

« - On retentera notre chance. » Il soupira et se leva.

Eren hocha la tête et se leva aussi, ils s'assirent sur les tables des salles de cours et mangèrent. Levi dévorait toujours Eren du regard tandis que l'adolescent lui, regardait sa nourriture en rougissant. Eren repensait au monstre, peut-être que les flammes ne sont pas assez puissantes, mais il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de le brûler, à moins de trouver quelque chose de très inflammable. Eren avait un plan, mais il était risqué.

« - Levi j'ai un plan, » il allait tenter le tout pour le tout. On va devoir attirer Aberia jusqu'à la cantine, et faire exploser une bonbonne de gaz, ça va sûrement détruire la cantine, mais on fera en sorte qu'on ait le temps de sor… »

Levi lui coupa la parole

« - Ton plan est mauvais. »

Levi soupira, il avait l'air vraiment fatigué, il devrait peut-être dormir un peu.

« - C'est trop risqué. »

Levi surprotégeait vraiment trop Eren, mais après tout, ça ne déplaisait pas à Eren, ça lui prouvait qu'il tenait un minimum à lui. Mais, le fait est qu'ils n'avaient toujours aucun plan, ils leur en fallait un, ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter de foncer dans le tas comme de vulgaires barbares, bien que si ils avaient assez d'armes, - ou les bonnes – ils le feraient.

Levi allait en profiter pour le questionner à propos de Mitsu.

« - Dis-moi gamin, qu'est-ce que tu as vu lors de cette vision ?

Je…. J'ai vu Erwin, et ce qu'il a fait à sa fille pour qu'elle devienne comme ça… »

Eren se retint de pleurer, après tout il n'allait pas pleurer tout le temps, il devait rester fort. Levi vit les yeux d'Eren, plus brillants que d'habitude, il se leva et le serra contre lui. Eren se colla à Levi, il adorait profiter de ces moments entre eux deux, il savait que Levi ne lui dirait pas souvent de « Je t'aime » ou des autres mots à l'eau de rose, mais du moment qu'il l'avait près de lui, cela lui suffisait. Ils ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais Eren l'aimait, il tenait à lui alors que ça ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Eren ne comprenait pas ses sentiments, mais ils étaient omniprésents. Après le repas, il allèrent se reposer un peu dans leurs lits, chacun en avait besoin. Eren s'endormit dans les bras de Levi, ce dernier caressant les cheveux du plus jeune, Levi finit par s'endormir lui aussi.

/

Reviews ? :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Note (chiante) de l'auteure :** Quoi ? Lily sort un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfic ? Impossible ! Hé bien si, je sors un nouveau chapitre, je en l'abandonne pas, je force l'inspiration à venir, nuance. J'aime bien cette fanfic, même si je n'arrive pas a l'écrire, des fois, je vous jure, je me réveille dans la nuit, j'ai une idée trop intelligente, la flemme de l'écrire et je me rendors en me disant « je vais m'en souvenir » mais au final, j'oublie, excusez-moi. Puis aussi pour cette énorme absence, non seulement sur cette fic, mais aussi sur « Tout peut basculer n'importe quand » Vous pouvez me tuer. c:

Mais ce qui compte c'est que chapitre est très spécial, très très spécial.

Encore merci a Lolosawyer, tu déchire, même si je poste ce chapitre avant ta magnifique correction, parce que je suis une putain de gamine impatiente, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux niveau orthographe !

CE CHAPITRE EST...

…DU POINT DU VUE DE MITSU.

**Chapitre 8 : **Je ne suis pas la méchante... je crois.

Ce jeune garçon aux yeux vert... Eren. Ses yeux, dans ses yeux il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, il me donnait de la force, assez pour prendre le contrôle de mon corps, pour prendre le dessus sur la deuxième moi, celle qui me contrôlais. Je ressentais quelque chose quand je le voyais, je ne sais pas c'était nouveau, la chose dans mon torse, mon cœur, il battait plus vite quand je l'apercevais. C'était un sentiment que je connaissait pas...

Nous marchions dans les couloirs du travail de papa, nous marchions comme si nous savions où nous allions, peut être qu'elle le savait, la deuxième moi, je l 'appelais Jima, c'était le premier nom qui me venait en tête quand je pensait à elle. Quelques fois, elle me parlait, je l'entendais, la comprenais, lui répondais, mais je ne pouvais rien contre elle, c'est comme si je me battais contre moi même, c'était en surface ça d'ailleurs.

« héééééé, Mitsuuu? »

Elle avait une voix grave, elle me voulait du mal, à moi et aux autres, je l'entendais à sa voix.

« Ce garçon, tu l'aime n'est-ce pas ?

Aimer ? »

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça...

« Je te rappelle que nous sommes la même personne, je sais ce que tu ressens. »

Aimer ? C'est ce que je ressens alors, j'aime ce garçon, c'est ça ? Mais, je ne sais pas ce que Jima ressens, peut être qu'elle n'a aucun sentiment. Je ne comprends plus rien, toute les questions que je me pose resterons sans réponses puis que je ne peux les poser a personne.

« Mitsu regarde ! »

Nous sourions, pourquoi au juste ? Non, je ne veux pas voir ! Tout mais pas ça ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mon cœur, j'ai mal, trop mal, je veux fermer les yeux, mais elle me force a regarder, les larmes coules mais ce sourire reste sur mes lèvres. Eren avait les deux bras de part et d'autres du visage de cette homme, l'ami de papa, Levi je crois, il avait ses lèvres sur les siennes, comment osait-il toucher Eren comme ça ?

Jima prends le dessus sur moi.

_Laisse toi faire._

Je vais leurs faire mal, ils vont souffrir comme je souffre actuellement.

« J-Je vais vous arracher le cœur.. »

J'avais soufflé cette phrase, aucun des deux ne se rendit compte de ma présence.

Je m'approchais d'eux lentement, les jambes tremblantes. Ils se rendirent compte de présence lorsque je fus derrière eux.

« Trop tard... »

Je me mit a rire, comme jamais, leurs têtes, ils me regardaient avec un espoirs de survie, je veux qu'ils me regardent encore comme ça, j'adore cette lueurs dans leurs yeux, mais cette homme, Levi, il n'avait pas peur je ne le voyais pas dans ses yeux, peut importe, qu'il ai peur ou pas, je le tuerais.

J'attrapais les deux jeunes hommes par le cou et les plaqua contre le mur, mon rire ne se stoippais plus, je levais la tête vers Eren, je le vis lutter pour survivre, il se secouait, il ouvrait le bouche espérant que ça allait changer quoi que ce soit.

« Cette image resterais gravé à jamais dans mon esprit. » j'avais la voix de Jima, mais... c'était encore vraiment moi ? « Souffrez. »

Je me remit a rire. Je regardais Levi, lui, ne paniquais pas, il tenait mon bras, il me regarda, un leger sourire se forma sur son visage et il serra mon bras, de toute ses forces, je le regardait, il avait une force inhumaine ! Je les lâcha, et je pris mon bras avec mon autre main.

« Tu m'as... » mon sourire s'agrandit « ...fait mal... je vais te rendre cette douleur... au centuple ! »

Je ne parlais pas pour mon bras, que je n'arriverais d'ailleurs plus a bouger, mais pour mon cœur, il était toujours douloureux, mais quand je les fait souffrir, cette douleur se fait oublier par un curieux plaisir, mais maintenant, elle se faisait de nouveau sentir, j'ai juste a les faire souffrir, rien de plus simple.

Il était entrain de courir, main dans la main. Lâche le, lâche le, lâche le LACHE LE !

Je leurs cours après, je les rattrapes, même si je ne peux pas encore les toucher ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts.

« Eren, continue à courir.

mais..

c'est un ordre, continue. »

Levi s'arrêta devant moi, il me regardait dans les yeux, je le regardais aussi, il n'avait pas peur de moi, je veux qu'il ai peur de moi, qu'il me supplie de le laisser en vie jusqu'à sa dernière secondes, son dernier souffle.

Je m'approchais de lui, ma main s'approchait de son visage, il ne reculait pas, ma mains se posa sur sa joue, puis la deuxième aussi, elle descendirent doucement vers son cou, je veux l'étrangler, mais le fait qu'il n'ai pas peur de moi gâchait mon plaisir, je voulais prendre du plaisir a le tuer, je sais comment le faire souffrir, je ne vais pas me gêner pour utiliser son point faible.

_**Eren.**_

Je lâchais son cou et le contournais, je courais dans la même direction qu'Eren précédemment. Je courais, je ne fatiguais pas. Je le vis, les mains appuyer contre un mur a essayer de reprendre sa respiration, en toussant.

« Eren...

c-ce n'est p-pas toi ! Mitsu est différente..

C'est de ta faute. »

Je m'approchais de lui, il recula, il avait peur de moi, je le voyais dans ses yeux, il dissimulait moins bien ses émotions que l'autre. Je tendit les bras vers lui, il se cogna contre le mur, il appuyait tellement sur ce dernier qu'il aurait pu le faire bouger, de mes bras je vint toucher son visage, je caressais ses joues, le regardant dans les yeux, ses beaux yeux verts, j'approchais doucement mes doigt de ses yeux, je ne voulais pas les toucher, je voulais lui crever les yeux, mais je sentis quelque chose m'entourer la taille, on me soulevais.

« REMETTEZ MOI A TERRE. »

je tournais la tête c'était Levi, il me soulevait et me mit sur son épaules comme un sac a patates.

« Tu sais toi, »

ces paroles m'était destinée.

« J'aimerais te tuer, rien que parce que tu as touché a Eren, mais je ne tue pas les enfants. Aussi chiant soit-il.»

Ces menaces ne me font pas peur, papa m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas mourir, je le frappais de toute mes forces avec mes poings et mes jambes, il me laissa tomber, nous étions dans une salle de cours, il sortit une clef et sortit en fermant la porte, je ne voulais pas être seule, j'ai peur quand je suis toute seule, je ramena mes jambes à mon torse et me cacha dedans, je me laissait tomber sur le côté et je pleurais, pour tout ce que je venais de faire, de voir, et des conséquences.

_Papa va me crier dessus..._

_/_

fin du chapitre, c'est plutôt court je sais ! Encore désoler j'ai juste eu un peu d'inspiration par apport a cette fanfic !


End file.
